I Won't
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: “You know you dig me.” He said to Raven... Raven refuses to say it... no matter how many people will try to convince her otherwise. BBRae. [Em]


**Disclaimer: I fear I do not own Teen Titans or the wonderful song that's stuck in my head from listening to it repetitively as I wrote this fic for "inspiration". I also do not own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Aspirin, Hercules, Imogen Heap (specifically "Headlock"), Pull- Ups or Disney. **

_**KEY:**_

**Song lyrics**

Story

_Raven's thoughts_

Raven sat impatiently on the semi-circular couch, passing minutes by tapping her fingers. Sadly, that got boring fast.

Breathing in and out, Raven closed her eyes. Deciding, for the moment, to attempt to read until the rest of the Titan's decided on a movie.

Oh yes, _tonight _was _Movie Night. _A night Raven dreaded for one reason, and one reason alone; no one could agree on a movie.

Tonight it was the three males Titans battling it out. And the noise pollution made it impossible for Raven to truly enjoy her book while she waited for them to sort out their own movie issues.

Starfire sat a few feet away from Raven, giggling at the boy's antics. _She _seemed to find it amusing- which Raven had tried to explain only encouraged the boys (namely Robin), to continue with their petty fights. Starfire however, ignored this sage piece of wisdom and continued to giggle at the boys.

"There's no way we're watching Disney man!" Cyborg exclaimed, holding up a fist in Beast Boy's nose for extra emphasize, "That's for little kids. I mean, we can practically watch whatever movie we want and we're watching _Disney. _Disney! Man, you _must_ be losing it."

"What's wrong with Disney?" Beast Boy questioned obliviously.

Cyborg resisted the urge to slap his forehead, and replied in a strained voice, "Sorry I forgot you _were _a little kid. My bad."

Robin shook his head, stopping the imminent reply from Beast Boy, and stated matter of factly, "It doesn't matter. It was Starfire's turn to pick the movie, and if she picked Disney- so we're watching Disney. No matter how much you think you're too good for it Cyborg. We had to watch that documentary on cars the last time _you _chose and Starfire didn't complain."

He shot a quick glance in Starfire's direction, and received a large smile that didn't really help render a needed blow to his ego. Sometimes Raven really just felt Starfire needed to learn how to _lower _Robin's self- esteem.

"Disney, man! Disney! Have I not gotten that point across to you man?" Cyborg questioned incredulously, obviously unwilling to give up on his personal favorite; Louisiana Saw Massacre. Fully knowing Robin would never allow him to watch it (at Starfire's expense- of course).

Robin sighed, "Yes Cyborg, I think you've gotten that point across to everyone within a ten mile radius."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH DISNEY?" Beast Boy repeated- near shouting.

Raven took one shaky breath, deciding that this had gone on long enough, and resolutely slammed her book shut. All heads turned in her direction as the lights flickered. She had their attention.

"Listen to me and we will solve this boneheaded argument. Robin is right, it _is _Starfire's turn to pick the movie. And if her choice is Hercules so be it! She's never seen it for Azar's sake!"

Cyborg held up a finger, about to interject as Raven continued, "And Cyborg, we've all had to suffer through your choice of movies- and not a word how it is unfair that Robin's the leader and he sides with Starfire!" Raven took another calming breath as the lights continued to flicker as she continued, "And to answer your question Beast Boy; there is _nothing _wrong with Disney… well, nothing that would take less than an hour to explain to you. Now do you idiotic males understand this, or will I have to go through my speech one more time? As we _always _have to do every single _damn _Movie Night."

Before anyone could protest, Starfire's sweet, quiet voice reached their ears, uncertainly she spoke, "Please friends it is now…," she squinted, trying to figure out the time, "Ten to… eleven? We gathered here to watch our movie approximately… an hour ago."

Raven rolled her eyes, seeing the look Robin had on his face when Starfire spole (the annoying one he almost always seemed to have around Starfire- almost like he wanted to start kissing her in the middle of the mayhem), "As Starfire said, we're starting this movie a lot later than planned. Let's not prolong the torture any longer. Cyborg might have nightmares."

Cyborg gave Raven a slight glare, and turned to Robin, "Well, I agree with you Raven, Rob you really need to stop flirting," Robin blushed slightly at the comment, "And as much as I don't want to have to put off this movie any longer… no movie is complete without popcorn so could I…" Cyborg asked, searching for Raven's approval.

Raven rubbed her temples and groaned, "Cyborg, you're a big boy now- or so I hope. You can determine whether or not you are capable of making popcorn for a movie."

Robin tossed Raven a smile as he jumped over the couch, landing in-between Raven and Starfire, "Honestly Raven, I'm not so sure Cyborg _is_ a big boy."

Raven gave Robin a look, "And Mr. I'm a Big Boy Now has decided to show off just how manly he is by jumping over furniture. Ah, how mature."

Robin simply shrugged in response, missing the Pull-Up reference. Meanwhile, Beast Boy tried to mimic Robin's 'cool move' and jump over the couch and land next to Raven. However, Beast Boy lacks the coordination necessary to jump over a couch and land correctly, and instead fell face first onto the couch, and rolled to the floor with a loud thud.

Starfire giggled at Beast Boy, as Raven simply rolled her eyes.

"And here is our third member of the Big Boys Trio at Titan's Tower," Raven deadpanned.

Climbing back onto the couch, looking none the worse for wear, Beast Boy slung an arm lazily around Raven's shoulders. Raven prayed he didn't notice how tense her shoulders got at the contact, or the heat the rushed to her cheeks.

He didn't.

"You know you dig me." He said to Raven, wiggling his eyebrows in a way Raven could only imagine he was flirting. Or so she secretly hoped.

Raven plucked his arm off her and dropped it into his lap, "If by dig you mean want to dig a ditch to throw you in, than yes I dig you."

Though Raven's tone was cutting, the blush from her cheeks had still yet failed to recede.

Before Beast Boy could retort and struggle to 'keep his rep' Cyborg returned with his precious popcorn. One bowl for Starfire and Robin (one could not deny them of the moment of hands 'coincidentally' touching as they reached for the popcorn), one for Raven and Beast Boy, and one whole glorious bowl for only Cyborg. His bowl being considerably bigger than the other two bowls.

Cyborg shook his head at Beast Boy, "Yeah BB you're just the essence of smooth. All the playboys say, 'I wish I could be just as smooth and cool as Beast Boy.'"

"Well… I happen to have ladies drooling for me!" Beast Boy retorted, sticking his tongue out at the robotic teen.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his opaque mask, and spoke with sarcasm dripping off of every syllable, "Yes, out off all the Titans, you, Beast Boy have the most fans, with girls fainting at the very sound of your name-"

"Enough," Raven said, gritting her teeth, through Starfire's little giggles of mirth, her aspirin was bound to wear off any moment now, "We've wasted enough time, do we really want to waste even more?"

"Yeah, the sooner we start the movie the sooner it's over with." Cyborg commented, stuffing popcorn into his face as Robin sent him a death glare.

Starfire blinked, and as if this was the first time she had ever heard any negativity from Cyborg about her movie choice asked, "What is wrong with the movie I have chosen for us to commence in watching?"

"Nothing Starfire, don't listen to Cyborg, he wouldn't know a good movie if it walked up to him naked and introduced itself." Robin said, still glaring daggers at Cyborg.

"… Please why would a movie do such things?" Starfire questioned, still confused.

Raven groaned, oh how she hated Movie Night, "Start the goddamn movie already!"

"Yeah dudes, I want to finish this movie before Christmas!" Beast Boy cried out, laughing at his own over-used joke.

The lights flickered once more (this time by other means than Raven), as Cyborg quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

The television came to life, and the Titans watched the previews to the greatest Disney masterpiece ever (with _many_ lovely songs that _certain _off-key Titans enjoyed to sing along with)… Hercules.

Somewhere throughout the movie, Raven had fallen asleep. It was completely unintentional. It just happened… All she remembered was eating popcorn, and seeing some kid with a baby bottle… and then… Beast Boy was starting to look _very _comfortable…

Beast Boy himself, was very into the movie. After all he had always found Disney very entertaining, and was secretly glad that Starfire was an alien and deprived of Disney. Since that meant that Beast Boy could enjoy the Disney magic too- with Robin's blessing! What more could a guy ask for? Especially when a hot heroine had fallen asleep on your shoulder. _Especially _one that Beast Boy might have had the teeny- tiniest crush on.

With the very thought 'of teeny- tiniest crush' he could almost here Robin saying, "I don't believe any of it." But then again Robin _was _a hypocrite…

See, somewhere throughout the movie, he felt one shoulder sag more than the other. He looked down and saw Raven's head on his shoulder.

It was very unusual for Raven to fall asleep at all… to do that would be human, and one thing Raven wasn't, was human. Which, Beast Boy thought with a smile as he brushed a strand of purple hair out of Raven's face, he was _very _glad for.

Beast Boy, careful to not disturb Raven resting on his shoulder, slowly turned his head and looked around. Starfire had long since fallen asleep on Robin, who while looking quite smug at this fact, had put his arm around her drawing her closer to him. Beast Boy also saw Robin beginning to lean his own head down upon Starfire's, looking like he too might just like to take a little nap- on top of Starfire. That aroused quite a few giggles from the green changeling.

And Cyborg, well, Beast Boy figured Cyborg must like Disney more than he admits. A _lot _more than he admits, because after all the fight he had put up, his eyes were glued to the screen- and he looked like he had no attention of budging to the movie was over. He also slowly mouthed the lines along with the characters. Something that even Beast Boy claimed to be nerd-ish.

This resulted in a few small chuckles from Beast Boy, for he still didn't want to awaken the dark beauty on his shoulder. He shifted Raven's position slightly so that he could take a leaf out of Robin's book- heaven forbid- and put his arm around the girl, all the while praying she wouldn't kill him. Not to mention that the position had some other advantages; like the fact that the popcorn was easier to reach from there.

Beast Boy spared one more glance at Raven, and whispering (hopefully inaudibly);

"I hope you have sweet dreams, Rae."

Raven found herself in a garden, and not just any garden, this garden was so perfect it could be out of a magazine- or a Disney movie. With marble Greek statues, small perfectly blue ponds, flowers blooming everywhere, and the feeling of the sun shining down- even though she could clearly see the sun setting in the background. It was so quiet, so peaceful, and it smelled so good like rose petals…

However, before Raven even had the chance to like this screen of scenery, she despised it with every fiber in her being. Why? Simply, Raven, of all people was in a pink dress. Not just any pink dress… a very revealing Greek pink dress that was better fit for a whore going to a costume party… or Starfire.

Raven began to- out loud- in this unknown mystical place, "DAMNIT! Why the _hell_ am I dressed in such a- Starfire?" Raven questioned, her anger slowly fading away from her voice as she saw suddenly Starfire emerge from some thick, green hedges.

Starfire herself was donned a white toga- only slightly more revealing than Raven's current attire- as she made her way through the thick, thorn filled hedges, almost as if she floated through it. And not in her usual manner, in a manner almost like a ghost could float through walls. It seemed mystical… and almost eerie. But this was silly, Starfire was not a _ghost. _

Starfire continued in her odd floating manner over to a marble bench that looked extremely uncomfortable and motioned for Raven to sit down next to her.

Shaking her head, Raven walked over to the bench and sat down next to her friend, extremely tense. Something felt wrong… but Raven couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Hello Raven," Starfire said, still seeming unlike herself. She sounded like Starfire, she looked like Starfire… and yet, something in the way she spoke was not at all like Starfire.

Raven blinked and tried to clear her head, "Starfire… what's going on?"

"You're here to learn a lesson." Starfire said softly, almost apologetically.

Raven shook her head, and stared at this… this… girl… this thing… that looked like Starfire, "Starfire… since when did you learn to speak in conjunctions?"

"You need to become one with your emotions, an emotion." Starfire repeated in a monotone, ignoring Raven's question. Raven could only stare at this girl. Since when did Starfire talk in a monotone… or spoke in conjunctions…? It was all making her head spin.

"Starfire what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself at all…" Raven started, her thoughts going a mile a minute, but Starfire… or this thing that looked like Starfire, cut her off.

"Sing." Starfire demanded, her voice soft… and yet with such a harsh edge it made Raven cringe a little.

Raven looked at Starfire and said incredulously, "What? Why would I do that, I'm horrible at singing… Starfire, you've heard me. I'm tone deaf."

"It is the only way you can leave this accursed place. It is the only way for you to become one with your emotion. You must do it!" Starfire demanded again, she now sounded desperate- and pleading.

"No." Raven said bluntly, shaking her head, "I'm not going to Starfire. And nothing you say will make me."

"But you must! If you ever hope to escape- or so help me God- I will keep you here forever and force you to take singing lessons for every moment left in your miserable life!" Starfire said, desperation creeping into her voice.

Raven hesitated, weighing the threat, after all she had no idea what this… thing was capable of, "Well… let's say I was to sing… what am I supposed to sing?"

Starfire wrinkled her nose, she paused for a moment before finally saying, "Sing and it'll come to you. I promise."

Raven stood up and gave a shaky breath, "…" she paused, "But before I do this… something seems familiar about this place… like I've been here before. And… you…."

"You have not." Starfire said with a slight giggle, "But it is a place… that you have seen most recently… and I am not Starfire..."

"I had figured so much." Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire (or the Starfire look-a-like) shook her head, "I am a goddess… Kori is what the humans call me. But I am also… it doesn't matter. I took the human form of Starfire because… well… it's all very complicated, the way of the goddesses. But it doesn't matter in the least. You will sing, _now._" Her voice took on a peculiar tone, one that possessed much more power than Raven would like to think about, as she emphasized the word 'now'.

Trying to buy time, Raven asked, "I'm still in the dark about what I'm going to be singing… "

'Starfire' or Kori rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine Raven, you're very demanding. But here's your single hint- you mortals are so high maintenance- ; you're in love with Beast Boy."

Suddenly Raven couldn't keep her mouth shut. She felt the sudden urge to sing. _Oh god.._.

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgment…" **Raven trailed off, doing a double take- shocked that her voice sounded… well _good. _Unlike it normally did- _horrible. _In fact, like everything tonight it seemed shrilly familiar.

She was also shocked at the words that came out of her mouth… wasn't Malichor worth the prize of rotten judgment?

Taking a deep sigh Raven continued disheartedly, **"I guess I've already won that." **

_I selfishly let a dragon out to wreak havoc- all because I wanted to feel loved. Because I felt loved. _

"**No man is worth aggravation." **Raven sang on, damn this song _was _good. After the Malichor incident, Starfire and her had sat down and had a good girl talk with Starfire. During that talk Raven had told Starfire she would wait a long, long, _long _time before even looking at another man.

Raven took another long sigh as she continued with the song "**That's ancient history, been there, done that." **

Starfire- or Kori- from the bench shook her head furiously, and also gave way to a sigh. And with a voice that put Raven's voice to shame sang out a refutation.

"**Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you-" **Kori sang sweetly as the statues seemed to move with every syllable she sang.

"Okay St- Kori, now wait a second. Earth and heaven? First off, I'm an Atheist, so I don't believe in heaven, and isn't that a bit extreme-" Raven protested.

But her protests fell to deaf ears as Kori continued singing, "-**Try to keep it hidden. Honey we can see right through you-"**

Raven shook her head, "Kori, Kori, I don't believe you for a second. Hell, no ones emotions are more complex than my own."

"**- Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling-" **Kori crooned on, completely ignoring Raven.

"We were just through this, you _can't _see through me!" Raven protested yet again, meanwhile a statue was surrounded in black magic and broke clean in half.

With a wave of her hand Kori put the statue back together as it did a little dance to the music (yes, there _was _background music), and jumped back on it's pedestal.

Raven stared at the statue and then back at Kori, "Oh god…" she muttered.

Kori took a deep breath and finished her part of the song, "**- and who you're thinking of."**

But instead of arguing- as even Raven could tell it was futile- Raven crossed her arms and sang in reply, "**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." **

_Star- Kori, you will never get be to admit that I love Beast Boy- which isn't true by the way._

Great, now she was paranoid someone was reading her thoughts.

Kori shook her head and continued to reply with singing, "**You swoon, you sigh-"**

_Swooning and sighing? Kori… you and I both know that's so not me… It's more… well, Starfire._

"-**why deny it? Oh-oh." **Kori finished with an overdramatic shrug.

Raven refrained from rolling her eyes.

_Kori, there are a million reasons why I should deny love. Not my so called love for Beast Boy, but love in general. My powers are- like Starfire's- and controlled by emotions. If I let them get out of hand, you know my powers will too._

Why she assumed Kori could a) read her thoughts and b) 'just know' stuff about her, Raven wasn't sure. But she just knew that she did know.

But instead of saying any of this Raven sang, "**It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."**

Kori shook her head, and wrinkled her nose, trying to think of a way to reply without singing out of turn, and finding no way to do so, she cried out, "Oh Raven! Love _is _cliché."

Decidedly happier than even Kori couldn't help but argue with a song, Raven continued to sing, determined no to let Kori's words take a toll on her, "**… I thought my heart had learned it's lesson."**

… _Malichor…_

"Every girl deserves a fairy tale. A little piece of happiness. You're no exception to this rule."

"**It… feels… so… good… when you start out." **Raven sang sadly, all those precious moments only to be crushed later, "**My head… is screaming 'get a grip girl'… unless you're dying to cry your heart out."**

Kori shook her head sadly, as if she knew something more, "**You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling."**

_Kori you're going to have to come up with better reasoning than that. If I were denying feelings we'd be in a Haunted House right about now and not this insane world._

"**Baby we're not buying. Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling."**

"Hit the ceiling?" Raven questioned, raising a pencil thin eyebrow.

Kori ignored Raven and continued singing, "**Face it like a grown-up. When you going to own up?"**

"Kori… it's harder than that…" Raven protested softly, almost inaudibly.

Kori gave Raven a look of pure disbelief as she snapped her fingers again and murmured, "Maybe it will mean more coming from someone else…"

Indeed two statues which Raven had barely noticed before, both which resembled Cyborg and Robin dead on- except for the togos the two statues were wearing. Raven was surprised she didn't notice before. Both suddenly came to life.

Kori gave another snap of her fingers (she seemed to like doing that), and put her hands on her hips as she waited impatiently.

"Um… what's going on?" Raven asked, a little unsure at the two now human statues.

Kori scowled and told Raven, "These are two other gods. That dreamy one over there is Richard, and that's Victor, or Cyborg. And if the two idiots would _simply sing…. _"

_Even in this… place, Kori and… er, Richard can't help flirting._

"Come on Rich... I don't want to see Kori mad. Remember what she did last time?" Vic said.

Richard looked at Kori with big eyes, which seemed to be his best ticket out of doing whatever Kori wished him to do, and began to protest, "But... Kori... you _know_ I hate to sing..."

"Richard, you will sing, or so help me I will tell Victor about the time when-" Kori began, seeming much more threatening with her fingers poised in mid- snap.

Richard cut her off immediately, "Whatever Kori! You don't have to be so-"

Raven raised yet another eyebrow as Kori gave a genuine smile and said softly, "I know-" and suddenly her voice became harder, "Now- DANCE!"

The males shrugged and, complete with some dance moves that Raven wasn't even sure she'd ever even remotely seen before and sang the following;

"**You got, got, got it bad!" **The two males sang, completely with many dance moves (which mainly involved discoing that would have made John Travolta proud and a tap dance segment which most likely made Fred Astaire turn around in his grave) and flashing lights. Kori put her head her in her hands and sighed.

She muttered, "They just mess up the entire song I had going. All I wanted was some simple steps and they just have to overdo it like always…"

"And scar me for life. I don't think I'll be able to look Robin or Cyborg in the face for weeks," Raven said in a monotone.

_Got it bad? GOT IT BAD? I'll show you who's got it bad…_

"**No chance." **Raven sang with emphasize, as she took a deep breath **"No way." **Another deep breath and, "**I won't say it." **Yet another deep breath, **"No, no."**

The two boys sang out in a surprisingly high falsetto voice, **"Give up, give in." **

_You will never see a white flag up upon my ship._

"**Check the grin you're in… love." **Kori sang sweetly in her soprano voice.

"**This scene, won't play." **Raven sang, turning away from the boys dancing attempts (they were now attempting to breakdance, a very scary thing indeed), "**I won't say I'm in love." **

_You can't make me._

The boys sang out (this time, thank god, no dance moves), "**You're doing flips. Read our lips you're in love."**

_Richard, Richard, Richard, who in their right mind would take love advice from _you?

"**You're way off base." **Raven sang in response.

_Me and Beast Boy… is that really such a comical idea?_

Raven continued, **"I won't say it." **

_No way in hell will I._

"**Get off my case. I won't say it." **Raven finished, defiantly.

Kori shook her head as she snapped her fingers and the dancing boys returned to statues.

"I think I like them better as statues," Kori muttered, "He makes a better accessory."

Raven didn't doubt for a second who she was talking about.

Kori then proceeded to grab Raven's hand and guide her to a bench as she sat her down and softly sang out to her the last (thank god) line of the song..

"**Girl it's okay, don't be proud you're in love." **Kori sang softly and tenderly to Raven, as if from a best friend to another, as if she were Starfire. And gave her a quick squeeze before releasing Raven.

"But…" Raven protested, not entirely sure what she should be protesting.

Kori shook her head, "Listen to me Raven. He makes you happy. You are opposites. Yin-Yang. Night and day. He completes you. No matter how clichéd it sounds."

Kori left it at that and began to fade away with the scenery.

Raven looked around, still holding Kori's fading hand, "What's happening?"

"It's… you're ready to leave… you learned all I've ever taught you… or could through song. Remember what I said, just… as corny as it sounds, listen to your heart." Kori spoke, her voice still strong though her body was fading.

And suddenly it was all gone. Nothing but blackness.

"Kori?" Raven questioned quietly into the nothingness, "Richard? Victor?"

There was no one to answer her.

Raven blinked a few times, almost feeling a sense of… well, she couldn't quite place the feeling but it was strange. And without the slightest warning she too began to slowly disappear.

Raven woke up in bed panting, her black sheets were all on the floor. She couldn't remember the last time such an… odd dream had occurred to her… and resulted in sheets on the floor.

Raven looked to the left, to her big window, the sun was up, it had to be at least nine o' clock, that was late for her.

"_How'd I get into bed last night…" _ Raven dismissed that thought as unimportant, deciding she must have tiredly carried herself to be last night, and that it didn't truly matter.

Getting up and carefully making her bed one thought crossed her mind, one she deemed as very important, the only way she could straighten out this terrible mess;

"_I need to talk to Starfire."_

The time was eleven o' clock, and Beast Boy whistled as he headed down the hallway to the Ops room, planning on making himself some _delicious_ Vegan breakfast.

He heard a lot of noise- thudding- coming from a room, looking to the name plate, he stopped whistling- it was Raven's room.

Knocking on the door, Raven's heavenly voice floated to his ears, "Come in"

The door opened and Beast Boy was surprised with what he saw, Raven was in her room, throwing books around onto the floor, the pile growing considerably. But the thing Beast Boy noticed the most; she was in her pajamas. And though much less revealing their her normal attire something about just being in her pajamas made Beast Boy feel very strange. Very strange indeed.

Beast Boy only stood open mouthed for a few seconds, before he regained his composure and asked Raven, "Uh… Raven… what are you doing?"

Raven turned around, and seemed to register that Beast Boy was in her room, she hesitated, "I… I had… a. night- dream. I had a dream last night and I was looking for a book to help me figure out what it was."

Beast Boy laughed, "Well duh Raven, everyone knows that dreams come at night."

Raven was about to reply when she decided against it, "Yeah, stupid me."

Beast Boy was shocked by Raven allowing him to win a fight so early on in their usual banter but he shrugged it off and bent down to pick up a book, "Hey Rae, is this the book you were looking for?"

Raven turned around and leafed through the huge book, as a small smile graced her face, "Yes, yes it is Beast Boy, thank you."

"Well," Beast Boy thought to himself, "She didn't yell at me for calling her Rae… a little more can't do me any harm."

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said aloud.

Raven rose a delicate eyebrow in response, "Yes?"

"Did you change you're hair?" He asked.

Raven was excepting a joke, something mean, a prank. Beast Boy realized this because her face stiffened and her spine became more rigid.

"Why?" she asked in her monotone.

"Because you look really nice today." Beast Boy said with a smile, and thought to himself, "There, a little flirting never hurt anybody... and Raven does look nice, plus, I can always say Cyborg dare me-"

Raven's face and voice softened, "Thanks. Thanks Beast Boy."

He smiled again, this time much bigger, "No problem Rae. I'm going to go make myself some pancakes, dairy free pancakes… you want any?"

"N- Yes, that would be… nice… I'll be with you in a minute." Raven said, smiling a little bigger than usual.

"_I suppose my talk with Starfire can wait until after breakfast." _

Beast Boy smiled, if possible even bigger, "Great! Rae, that's just great! I'll even make you some of that herbal tea you like!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Raven said, the smile still on her face as the two walked out of her room.

Beast Boy simply smiled all the bigger and ran down the hallway his cheerful yelling of, "YAY!" could be heard from where Raven slumped up against her wall.

Singing quietly to herself, she finished the song from her dream, "**At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"**

Immediately after singing, her eyes widened with realization of what she had just done. Clasping her hands to her mouth, she murmured (the sound muffled through her fingers), "Or perhaps a talk with Starfire is the priority…"

REVIEW! I'M BEGGING!

-Em


End file.
